PC:Sir Exsixten (Iron Sky)
}} Mini Stat Block Exsixten's Statblock Sir Exsixten, Male Warforged Fighter/Dreadnaught 11 Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 19 AC: 28, Fort:28, Reflex:23, Will:23 -- Speed:5 HP:116/116, Bloodied:58, Surge Value:33, Surges left:14/14 Initiative +6, Action Points: 1 Powers: color=GreenCrushing Surge/color, color=greenBrash Strike/color, color=greenCombat Challenge/color, color=greenUnfailing Resources/color,color=redHack and Hew/color, color=redSweeping Blow/color, color=redCome and Get It/color, color=redGuardian's Charge/color, color=redDaring Shot/color, color=redWarforged Resolve/color, color=redReactive Surge/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayComeback Strike/color, color=grayVictorious Surge/color, color=grayRain of Steel/color, color=grayBoundless Endurance/color Items: color=redPotion of Healing/color, color=redPotion of Resistance x 1/color, color=redMadstone x 3/color, color=redStrikebacks/color, color=redAmulet of Life/color, color=grayDwarven Thrower/color, color=grayDwarven Armor/color, color=grayDiamond Cincture/color, color=grayWerewolf Boon/color MBA/RBA: +17(+20 OA) vs. AC, 1d12+10 damage and enemy movement is stopped and Sir Exsixten gains 5 temporary hitpoints. Notes: *Enemies hit by take cumulative -1 to AC(save ends) *Gain 5 THP when enemy fail's save *Gain 7 THP on healing surge. *Reroll the first 1 on damage rolls *+2 damage with THP *Gain DR10 TsnT on AP *Gain 5+Healing Surges spent THP after short rest *Adjacent enemy grants CA if ally also adjacent to enemy /sblock Fluff Description:'See picture above. Sir Exsixtan is a warforged made a gleaming steel and hard oak. He stands erect, walks tall, and often strikes dramatic poses. On one arm is a symbol shaped roughly like a red cross, with "X610" painted in block letters below it. '''Background:'Sir Exsixten was created for some purpose long ago. What that purpose was is unknown, for now he believes he is Sir Exsixten, Champion of the Order of the Red Plus, set out to rescue maidens in distress, slay dragons, right wrongs, and generally be the hero. He has been deactivated for a long time, but recently came into the possession of the gnomish historian Fizzenden who found him lying under the rubble in the ruins of an ancient, destroyed Eladrin city... 'Past Adventures:'Sir Exsixten, activated by wandering peasants, led the Citizens of Justice deep into a warlock's fortress, where he smote everything that came into view, and was attacked by the ceilings, walls, water, and shadows of the fortress itself. Even after almost-literally throwing his fortress at him AND summoning a ghostly abomination to try to stop him, the warlock was defeated, Sir Exsixten prevailed, and the world was saved from almost probably near-total doom. He then prepared himself to save the world from the next menace. He then did so, destroying a zombie lord named Marcel and saving a whole island from an undead menace. He killed all flavors of zombie and ghoul, saved some guy named Luc (totally NOT a fair maiden by the way). They then sailed on a raft out of the Ravenlofts or wherever, but they'll be back. '''Hooks: *Sir Exsixten is gung-ho about anything that has even a trace of daring-do, adventure, danger, glory, or righteousness about it. It doesn't take much to get him off championing some cause, often blowing whatever he's up to way out of proportion so it's suitably epic. Kicker: *Sir Exsixten was created for some specific purpose long ago. What was it? Math Attributes Strength: 16 Base +2 (Warforged) +2(Level) +1(Paragon) = 21 Dex: 12 Base +1(Paragon) = 13 Con: 16 Base + 2 (Warforged) +2(Level) +1(Paragon) = 21 Int: 8 Base +1(Paragon) = 9 Wis: 14 Base +1(Paragon) = 15 Cha: 10 Base +1(Paragon) = 11 Defenses AC: 10 Base + 5 Level + 8 Armor + 2 Shield + 3 Enhancement = 28 Fort: 10 Base + 5 Level + 5 Strength + 2 Fighter + 3 Enhancement + 2 Feat +1 Item = 28 Reflex: 10 Base + 5 Level + 1 Dexerity + 2 Shield + 3 Enhancement + 2 Feat = 23 Will: 10 Base + 5 Level + 2 Wisdom + 1 Warforged + 3 Enhancement + 2 Feat = 23 Hitpoints 15 Base + 21 Constitution + 60 Level + 10 Toughness + 10 Paragon Path = 116hp Surges: 9 Base + 5 Constitution = 14 Saving Throws +2 to vs ongoing damage Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 3 Enhancement +2 Feat = +17 Melee Damage: 1d12 Waraxe + 5 Strength + 3 Enhancement + 2 Item = 1d12+10 Ranged Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Enhancement +2 Feat = +16 Ranged Damage: 1d12 Waraxe + 5 Strength + 2 Enhancement = 1d12+7 Powers *Most Melee Attacks: + 5 Level +4 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 3 Enhancement +2 Feat = +17 *Most Melee Damage: 1W (1d12) + 5 Strength + 3 Enhancement +2 Item = 1d12+10 *Brash Strike and Inexorable Advance Attacks: + 5 Level + 5 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 2 Power + 3 Enhancement +2 Feat = +19 *Brash Strike and Inexorable Advance Damage: 1W (1d12) + 5 Strength + 5 Constitution + 3 Enhancement +2 Item = 1d12+15 *Sweeping Blow: + 5 Level + 5 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 3 Enhancement +2 Feat + 2(1/2 Str) Special = +19 *Sweeping Blow: 1W (1d12) + 5 Strength + 3 Enhancement = 1d12+8 *Come and Get It: + 5 Level + 5 Strength + 2 Proficiency + 3 Enhancement +1 Feat = +17 *Come and Get It: 1W (1d12) + 3 Enhancement = 1d12+3 *Comeback Strike Damage: 2W (2d12) + 5 Strength + 3 Enhancement + 2 Item = 2d12+10 *Rain of Steel Damage; 1W(1d12) + 3 Enhancement = 1d12+3 *Victorious Surge Damage: 3W (3d12) + 5 Strength + 3 Enhancement + 2 Item = 3d12+10 Class Features Combat Superiority(+Wisdom to OA attacks, enemy stops movement), Battlerage Vigor(Gain 7 extra temporary HP if hit or miss with Invigorating power, gain 5 temps if hit with melee or close power, +2 to damage while have temporary hit points) Paragon Path Features Dreadnaught Action(Gain DR10 TsnT on AP), Unfailing Resources(+10hp, minor action, take 10 damage, end effect that save can end) Racial Features Living Construct(Don't eat, drink, breathe, or sleep), Warforged Resolve(Power), Warforged Mind(+1 Will), Warforged Resilience(+2 saves vs. ongoing damage, minimum 10 on death saves), Unsleeping Watcher(4 hours inactivity for extended rest) Theme Features Guardian: *Level 1: Guardian's Counter Power(above) *Level 5: +2 perception, insight *Level 10: Bonded Charge - Sir Exsixten makes an ally his bonded charge. Sir Exsixten knows the general distance and direction to his Charge within 1 mile and Sir Exsixten gains +1 to attack rolls against an enemy that attacks his charge until the start of that enemy's next turn. Skills Fighter Skills: Athletics, Heal, Endurance Theme Skills: Perception, Insight Feats * Level 1 Feat: Weapon Proficiency Waraxe * Level 2 Feat: Toughness(+5/10/15 HP) * Level 4 Feat: Disciple of Stone(+5/10/15 THP when spend healing surge) * Level 5 bonus Feat: Axe Expertise (+1/2/3 to hit with axes and re-roll the first 1 on any damage roll with an axe) * Level 6 Feat: Improved Defenses(+1/2/3 to NADs) * Level 8 Feat: Improved Vigor(+1/2/3 to Invigorating THPs) * Level 10 Feat: Besheba's Boon(Gain 5THP whenever enemy fails save vs effect imposed) * Level 11 Feat: Swift Recovery(+3/4/5 Healing Surge value) Regional Benefits Background: Found in the Wild. Background benefit: +2 Heal checks. (Primal Power) Equipment Wish List Exclamation Points are order of priority *Ring of Invigoration (Level 14) *Withering Waraxe +4 (Level 18) *Dwarven Scale Armor +4 (Level 17) *Amulet of Life +4(Level 20) Tracking Treasure * Start: 100gp - 95gp(40 chainmail, 10 heavy shield, 30 Waraxe, 15 handaxe x 3) = 5gp * +10gp from Marna is Missing= 15gp * +1 Piecemeal Chainmail from Marna is Missing * +1 Inescapable Waraxe, 443gp from Marna is Missing = 458gp * +14gp from selling Chainmail and Waraxe between adventures, -520gp on an Amulet of Resistance +1 = -48gp * +2 Dwarven Thrower Waraxe from Delivery of Death * +533gp from Delivery of Death = 485gp * Iron Armbands of Power and +1948gp from Delivery of Death = 2463gp. * Sell 3 Handaxes, Piecemeal Chainmail +1 for 339gp, buy Gauntlets of Blood(840gp), Summoned Finemail Armor +2(1800gp), 2 Potions of Healing(100gp), and a Potion of Resistance(40gp) = 22gp * +500gp from A Tale of Two Domains = 522gp * +100 gp from A Tale of Two Domains = 622gp * +Amulet of Life +2 and 2003gp from A Tale of Two Domains = 2625gp * +Withering Waraxe +3 from A Tale of Two Domains * -796gp selling Amulet of Resistance for 104gp, buying Delver's Light(540gp) and Restfull Bedroll(360gp) = 1829gp. * +4158gp and Dwarven Braidmail +3 from A Tale of Two Domains = 5987gp * -4740 buying Diamond Cincture(5000gp) and 2 Healing Potions(50gp each) + selling Summoned Finemail +2(360) = 1247gp * +9206gp and Werewolf Boon from A Tale of Two Domains = 10453gp * Buy Strikebacks (5000gp) and Eager Hero's Tattoo(5000gp) and 3 Madstones(125gp each), sell Restful Bedroll(72gp) = 150gp * Find Amulet of Life +3 here. XP * Start: 0 Xp * +213 XP from Marna is Missing= 213xp * +2626 XP from Marna is Missing = 2839xp * +2925xp from Delivery of Death = 5764xp * +2880xp from Delivery of Death = 8644xp * +4598xp from A Tale of Two Domains = 13242xp * +5489 from A Tale of Two Domains = 18731xp * +11647xp from A Tale of Two Domains = 30378 Changes * Level 1 Retraining: Changed Bell Ringer to Hack and Hew * Level 2: Gain 6 hp from level, 5 from feat, gain toughness feat, gain Boundless Endurance, Retrain Intimidate to Endurance * Level 3: Gain 6 hp from level, gain Sweeping Blow * Level 4: Gain 6 hp from level, +1 Strength and Constitution, gain Disciple of Stone feat * Level 5: Gain 6 hp from level, gain free Axe Expertise Feat, gain Rain of Steel * Level 6: Gain 6 hp from level, gain Improved Defenses feat, gain Daring Shot * Level 7: Gain 6 hp from level, gain Come and Get it, retrain Villain's Menace to Comeback Strike * Level 8: Gain 6 hp from level, +1 Strength and Constitution, gain Improved Vigor feat * Level 9: Gain 6 hp from level, gain Victorious Surge * Level 10: Gain 6hp from level, gain Reactive Surge, gain Besheba's Boon feat * Level 11: Gain 6hp from level, 10hp from Paragon Path, gain Swift Recovery feat Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Level 2 Level 3 Status Approved as level 1 PC by renau1g & THB Level 9 Daring Shot should be 5 THP instead of 4 THP In equipment, Dwarven armor should be listed as +3 (you don't list the enhancement bonus) Otherwise approved -Luinnar Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval